


A bunch of boyf riends short (very short) stories

by Cartoonygirl



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Some AUs, all fluff you guys, but not really, fears and stuff, feat. a DEH crossover, mentions of that asshole computer, some sad stuff I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoonygirl/pseuds/Cartoonygirl
Summary: it should be said that I don't know shit about stars and constellations soooooo... don't expect accurate star mapping for thisalso they're supposed to already be dating for this story





	1. Jeremy watches Michael watch the rain

Michael had always loved the rain. He'd often sit at the window, taking it all in. The dark clouds. The rumble of thunder. The sound of raindrops hitting the window, the roof, the gutters, the ground.

Jeremy didn't like the rain. Every time he went outside during a storm, even if it only for a minute, he'd end up sick the next day. Which was why he was stuck at Michael's house during a thunderstorm.

Michael was sitting at the window, mesmerized by every single detail. Jeremy sat behind him, watching with slightly less enthusiasm. He eventually stopped looking out of the window and instead tried to memorize everything about Michael.

His dark hair, always messy no matter what. His usual red hoodie, covered in colorful and unique patches. It was Michael's pride and joy. His glasses, slightly askew on his head, as he had just woken up ten minutes ago.

"Hello? Earth to Jeremy?" Michael said expectantly, waving a hand in front of the Jeremy's face. Jeremy snapped back to attention. 

"Sorry. The rain just... uh, it's pretty," Jeremy lied, trying not to meet Michael's eyes.

"Seriously? Dude, I thought you hated the rain," Michael brightened. "that's great. It's mostly done now, so I can drive you home if you want."

"That'd be great, Michael," Jeremy replied, gathering his things. "You're the best."

"I know."

The ride home was mostly silently, except for the soft music coming from the radio and the light patter of rain on the car's windshield. Jeremy smiled in spite of himself.

When they reached the house, Jeremy sprinted towards the door at top speed. He turned when he was safely inside, and waved to Michael.

"See you tomorrow!" He called as Michael left.

Jeremy went inside and into his room. He watched the rain for an hour until it slowed and stopped. He thought he understood why Michael loved the rain so much now.

\---

Jeremy had a fever the next day.


	2. Stargazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it should be said that I don't know shit about stars and constellations soooooo... don't expect accurate star mapping for this
> 
> also they're supposed to already be dating for this story

It was a late June night, and Jeremy and Michael wanted to go stargazing. The got into Michael's small, but durable, car, and drove out away from any light pollution that was nearby.

They laid down next to each other on the grass, not caring that it was wet and covered in dew. 

"There's pisces! And ursa minor!" Jeremy was excitedly pointing out constellations, and Michael listened attentively. Jeremy could name every constellation that you could see from New Jersey, and probably every star that made them up.

"Is that... Orion's belt?" Michael guessed, pointing at a line of three stars. Jeremy looked to where Michael was pointing, thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"That's just a bunch of random stars," Jeremy looked to his left. "I think _that's_ Orion's belt." He pointed into the three stars that actually made up Orion's belt. Michael smiled.

"You're such a nerd, Jer," He joked.

"Oh, you're one to talk!" Jeremy exclaimed, turning to glare at Michael. He was still smiling, however.

"Yeah, yeah," Michael laughed. "So how do you know which constellations are which and where they are?"

Jeremy spent the rest of the night explaining constellations and how to find them. Michael stared at him, completely rapt, and by the next morning Michael knew where to find Cassiopeia, Orion's belt, Hydra, and ursa major and minor.

"So, do you like the stars?" Jeremy asked as they got back into Michael's car.

"I like the stars. And I like that you like the stars," Michael smiled.

"That's gay," Jeremy jokingly replied.

"Not as gay as this," Michael promised, kissing Jeremy.

Stargazing became a weekly tradition for the two. Maybe because they liked the stars.

Maybe they just wanted to spend more time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i am a pisces which is why that's the only zodiac mentioned
> 
> also I headcannon Jeremy as a Space Nerd so you know


	3. Don't you forget about me

"Hey, Jeremy!" Michael brightened, spotting his best friend from across the school hallway. Jeremy didn't seem to notice, or he might not have heard. Michael's first thought was fearful.  _What if he can't see me anymore?_  

Michael kept moving, hoping for the second option to be true. The squip was inactive. It couldn't make Jeremy block him out again, right? But what if it could? What if it was active again?

"Jeremy?" Michael asked, about halfway across the hall now. Jeremy still didn't seem to hear. Michael was completely terrified now.  _It's back,_ he thought.  _It's back and it's making him forget about me all over again and I need to get some Red Mountain Dew now but what if it doesn't work-_

"Michael! Michael, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Michael snapped out of where he was frozen in place, shaking and sobbing. Jeremy was standing in front of Michael, holding his shoulders and looking at him with worried eyes. "Michael, tell me what's wrong." He was slightly shocked as Michael hugged him tightly, starting to cry into his shoulder. "Michael?"

"I thought... I thought you couldn't see me any-anymore..." Michael said through tears. "I thought that the squip had come back..." Michael finally released Jeremy from the hug.

"Michael... I won't ever forget about you again. I promise," Jeremy reassured him, using his thumb to wipe the tears off of Michael's face. Michael slowly stopped crying.

"T-thanks, Jer," Michael finally smiled, if only slightly.

"The squip is gone. He can't make me ignore you, no matter what," Jeremy felt tears at the corners of his eyes. He felt awful about blocking Michael out. It had devastated Michael, and Jeremy knew that that was the kind of thing that can't be forgotten- and it couldn't be forgiven easily. The fear would stay forever, and Jeremy hated that.

"I'm so sorry, Michael." Now it was Michael's turn to be surprised by a hug from Jeremy. "I was a horrible friend. I left you alone when you needed me, and I made you feel like nothing- and I'm so, so, so, so-"

"Jer."

"-So sorry, Michael."

"Jer. It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

"But it was! I let it keep making me ignore you. That makes it my fault," Jeremy was the one sobbing now. The bell rang, and Jeremy tried to dry his tears quickly. "Sorry, I really have to get to class..."

"It's okay. So do I," Michael told him.

"Video games at my house after school?" Jeremy asked, getting rid of the clues that he was crying.

"Of course. What would I do without my player two?"

Jeremy smiled, hugged Michael one last time, and headed to class.


	4. this one's a DEH crossover because I'm trash and have been reading too much DEH fanfiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh this is pre-squip also, and happens after the events of DEH, but before the finale that happens a year later (sorry that's confusing)  
> I'm sorry that my DEH obsession has overflowed into my writing  
> also sorry if the DEH characters are out of character I don't know them as well as the BMC characters

Jeremy was hoping to avoid any conflict today, but that clearly wouldn't happen. As soon as he and Michael walked into the cafeteria, they noticed that two new kids were already at their table, arguing. They started to hear them as they got closer to the table.

"-an't believe I still have to go to school with you!"

"Jared, I said I'm sorry!"

Jeremy saw two kids their age sitting at the table. One had dark hair and glasses, and the other had light hair and a broken arm. The name "Connor" was written in large letters on the cast.

Michael and Jeremy sat down silently, trying not to be noticed by the two teens.

"IT STILL HURT, EVAN!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"Well, you know what? I-" The kid with glasses suddenly stopped as he realized that there were other students at their table, who were trying to pretend that they hadn't just been listening to their conversation.

"Uh, hi. I'm Jared. This is- oh, he's gone," Jared sighed, turing to look for Evan. He spotted him a few tables over, alone. "I'll be right back."

Jeremy and Michael shared a quizzical look as Jared left to talk to Evan.

"So, what do you think happened?" Michael asked.

"Sounds like a breakup to me," Jeremy confidently replied.

"Really? I thought it sounded more like they had a physical fight."

"We'll ask them when they get back, I guess."

Meanwhile, Jared sat down next to Evan.

"Evan, I'm sorry that I yelled at you. But I'm still upset, and I'm allowed to be," Jared said.

"I know. I'm sorry about what I did. And I'm sorry that I kind of dragged you into the whole Connor situation," Evan mumbled.

"Please. You needed me," Jared joked. Evan smiled a little.

"Can we be friends again?" Evan asked quietly.

"Sure. But I'm not faking any more emails for you."

They saw the two boys from their first table whispering and staring at them. They looked away when they realized that Jared and Evan were coming back. Jared sat down first.

"Sorry about that. This is-" 

"I can introduce myself, Jared," Evan interrupted, sitting. He was trying to get better at communicating with people he didn't know well, and this seemed like a good opportunity. "I'm Evan."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Michael."

"I'm Jeremy. We have a question," Jeremy began,sharing a glance with Michael. "Did you guys break up-" Evan and Jared blushed, both looking down at their hands. "-or did you get into a physical fight?" Their head both shot back up.

"Uh, none of the above," Jared answered. "Evan, do you want to tell them?"

"It was my fault, so I guess."

Jeremy and Michael listened to Evan's story, both completely shocked that such a shy kid could do so much damage.

"Is that why you changed schools?" Michael asked.

"Yeah," Jared replied, a bit more quietly. "We thought it was best."

"Well, welcome to Middle Borough," Jeremy smiled. "It's probably worse than wherever you came from."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh by the way if it wasn't obvious I ship Jared and Evan sooooooo that's why there's no Connor. Cuz he's dead.


	5. Losing Sleep

Michael sat down across from Jeremy, feeling like he was about to pass out.

"You look like hell," Jeremy commented. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't get any sleep last night. At all," Michael looked like he was going to cry. "I kept having nightmares every time I slept, and I just..."

"What kind of nightmares?" Jeremy asked worriedly, fearing that he already knew the answer. Though it had been four months since the squip, Michael would still get nightmares and panic attacks after what happened.

"You know the ones."

The ones where Michael is back in the bathroom. The fire starts and he can't get out and his throat is sore. All he can hear is Jeremy calling him a loser. He just barely gets out before the fire kills him.

"Michael..."

"It's okay, really. I'm... I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

That night, the nightmare returns, just as vivid as ever. Michael gets less than an hour of sleep. He decides to still go to school, though. At least he got  _some_ sleep, right?

After managing not to fall asleep in English, and actually falling asleep in geometry (he managed not to have a nightmare because the teacher woke him up, earning him a week's detention), Michael makes it to lunch- and is immediately confronted by Jeremy.

"I heard about geometry. Come on," He grabs Michael by the sleeve of his oversized sweater. Michael is too tired to argue.

"What are you doing? I'm fine, Jer," Michael assures him.

"We're going home and  _you're_ finally gonna get some sleep."

Jeremy drives Michael home. He sits down next to Michael on his couch.

"You can go now," Michael tells him. "Lunch is gonna end soon." At this, Jeremy scoffs.

"As if! I'm staying here in case you get a nightmare, and to prevent you from getting a nightmare."

Michael turns around so Jeremy doesn't see him blushing, and after a few minutes, he falls asleep.

And wouldn't you know it, he doesn't have a single nightmare.


	6. GUESS WHAT ITS A COFFEE SHOP AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my apologies in advance but I'm a fucking sucker for coffee shop AUs  
> this is for when Jeremy and Michael are in college and also don't know each other

Jeremy was trying to find somewhere to study, since his roommate, Rich, was throwing parties  _every single night_. There was no silence, and no space. Jeremy could hear the loud music easily through his room's thin door, and it wasn't helping that his room was barely big enough for two people.

He found his place after he tripped over a stone on the sidewalk and went flying, face first, onto the ground. He just scraped his knee, it wasn't even bleeding, but he thought that he needed somewhere to try and assess the situation. 

He stood up, and in front of him was a small coffee shop called _Crystal Coffees_. The logo was a small coffee cup with a gem inside of it. Jeremy saw that the place was empty, save for the barista behind the counter. Jeremy decided it couldn't hurt to look.

He stepped inside the coffee shop, his presence signaled by the ringing of a bell. The barista looked up, half surprised and half bored. Jeremy stopped. The barista looked about his age, and Jeremy assumed that this was a part time job. But he was also kind of... cute. Jeremy didn't get crushes very often, but this seemed to be an exception. The barista's glasses were slightly askew, but he fixed them when he noticed Jeremy staring.

"Are you going to order anything?" The barista asked, but he didn't sound annoyed. More like confused. Jeremy glanced at his name tag, which read  _Michael_.

"Oh, um, yes," Jeremy stumbled over his words. "Can I get a..." He looked quickly at the menu. "Just a small latte, please."

"Coming right up." Michael turned so the customer wouldn't see him blushing. "Can I get a name for that?"

"Jeremy. But- wait, I'm the only one here."

"Sorry. I kind of have to ask that, according to my boss. Also, is that for here or to go?"

Jeremy glanced at the clock. He definitely didn't have time to stay today, not if he wanted to get to class on time.

"To go."

Michael finished the latte, and Jeremy paid for it.

As Jeremy left, he noticed something under his name written on the cup.

A phone number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not good at thinking of coffee shop names so sorry  
> also I don't know shit about coffee


End file.
